donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Pitfalls
Polar Pitfalls is the fifteenth stage in Donkey Kong Land III and the third in Blackforest Plateau. This stage comes after Vertigo Verge and before Surface Tension. This stage also appears as one of the stages in the Time Attack mode and is called "Snow". It is unknown why it is not called by its actual name. It must be completed under 0:53:00. Overview This stage takes place in a snowy tundra-like area on which Dixie and Kiddy must go through. Small homes, possibly inhabited by the residents in Polar Pitfallls, can also be jumped on to avoid enemies' incoming attacks. As the ground is icy, Dixie and Kiddy may skid by mistake and, if not careful, can fall down endless pitfalls which are the main threat of the stage. Skiddas, Krimps and Buzzes can be found in this area as enemies. Lemguins are also found in the stage as enemies but only in a Bonus Stage. Walkthrough At the beginning of the stage, Dixie and Kiddy will start on some slippery slopes. Next, they need to jump over a house and a few more slippery slopes until they reach a gap of a hill, reaching the Star Barrel. Next Dixie and Kiddy must advance on the slippery pathway, then jump over a house. Afterwards, they need to jump over a few more pits. Afterwards, they will see Lemguins hopping out of the holes and must jump over these and continue throughout the stage. Next they have to climb 2 snow-capped hills until reaching the flagpole. Collectibles and Secrets Minor *DK Coin: Shortly after the Star Barrel, Dixie and Kiddy can find a lower elevated piece of land where a Koin is found. They must pick up the Steel Keg next to it, throw it on the opposing side the Koin is facing until it bounces on the Koin and defeats it, giving the apes the DK Coin. Bonus Areas *In a gap after the letter O, there is a lone banana in it. The two monkeys must jump down the gap and into a Bonus Barrel, leading them to the Bonus stage. Here, the two must go on until finding the Bonus Coin at the end of the stage where a Skidda can also be found. *The second Bonus Area can be found shortly after the letter N where two Buzzes can be found guarding pitfalls. Dixie and Kiddy must avoid the Buzz on the second gap with the second Buzz while being led to the Bonus Barrel taking them to the Bonus area. In this Bonus Area, the monkeys must defeat some Skiddas and a lone Krimp to earn a Bonus Coin at the end of the area. Trivia *Since the song "Frosty Folics" from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! did not return in Donkey Kong Land III, Polar Pitfalls and all the other tundra stages have the waterfall theme. de:Polar Pitfalls Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Northern Kremisphere Category:Donkey Kong Land III Stages Category:Blackforest Plateau Stages